1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting between substrates for electrically connecting substrates having an electrode provided thereon.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional apparatus for connecting between substrates B has elastic connectors 110, 110 for electrically connecting an upside electrode 11 and a downside electrode 21 and a substrate 200 arranged between an upper upside substrate 10 and a lower downside substrate 20 and having the connectors fixed onto the front and back surfaces thereof coaxially, whereby it electrically connects the upside electrode 11 on the upside substrate 10 and the downside electrode 21 on the downside substrate 20.
However, the connectors 110, 110 are perfectly fixed onto the substrate 200 in the apparatus for connecting between substrates B, having a drawback that the connectors 110, 110 cannot be replaced one by one even if the connectors 110, 110 are damaged so that they are required to be replaced.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and aims to provide an apparatus for connecting between substrates capable of replacing a connector one by one.
An apparatus for connecting between substrates of the present invention is provided with a connector for electrically connecting an upside electrode mounted at the back surface of an upside substrate and a downside electrode mounted at the front surface of a downside substrate and a supporting plate arranged between the upside substrate and the downside substrate for removably supporting the connector, wherein the connector is able to be inserted into a positioning hole formed on the supporting plate and has a mounting terminal having a leading edge being in contact with the downside electrode and a connecting section mounted at a base edge section of the mounting terminal and having a leading edge being in contact with the upside electrode.
The connecting section is more preferably elastic and has a leading edge urged into contact with the upside electrode.
The connecting section is more preferably shaped approximately like a fishhook seen from the side.
The positioning hole is more preferably formed slightly greater than the mounting terminal in order to facilitate the removal of the connector from the supporting plate.
The mounting terminal is more preferably two-forked to have an approximately inverted U-shape.
A protrusion section is more preferably provided at the side of the leading edge of the mounting terminal for preventing the connector from falling from the supporting plate.